Gone
by ZARROWCHAN
Summary: Toffee forced her to destroy the wand. Now he's forcing her to destroy Mewni.


**Ello. This took me FOREVER. But, I finally came up with a story. And I actually wrote one, and actually published it, and actually am very proud of what I did here. R &R.. and where the heck did that line break go... I'll look it up, lolz!**

 **I maybe sort-of kind-of not really do not own Star vs the Forces of Evil**

Star stood in front of Mewni, silently waiting, quietly watching. Toffee was behind her, with Star's parents, holding them captive until she did what he wanted. She didn't want to. She could never dream of her home being obliterated, let alone by Star herself. And so she waited. Perhaps for Marco to show up, to stop the madness, or for a distraction. But the longer she waited, the more Toffee's patience dissolved. Ever since he survived the explosion of Ludo's castle, he'd grown stronger, more aware. A few seconds was enough to make him take Star's father, and push him through the dimensional portal that waited by Toffee and the army of monsters he'd gathered.

Star gasped, shook her head. Toffee couldn't get rid of King Butterfly none-the-less, but she still found it unbearable. "Okay! I. . . I will."

He wanted her to destroy Mewni. The true question was why. Why Toffee wanted this. Star was missing an entire back story, which made matters worse. He was holding a grudge against Mewni, apparently waiting for this day to come since the moment Star was introduced. And Star _had_ to do it. Otherwise, the citizens of Mewni would be gone. All of them, hundreds of thousands of people, and it would've been Star's fault. Toffee came up with letting them out of Mewni before the destruction of it. Rejection wasn't necessary, since Toffee had Star's parents too. How he managed to get them was out of the question.

Turning back around, Star held up her wand and pointed in toward Mewni. She knew that at any moment, she could whip back around and destroy Toffee, but she didn't. It was too risky. Her mother was still there, not able to comfort the young princess, and Marco could've been in the crowd of the mangled warriors right then and there.

Star felt so small compared to her home, way down below by the ocean shore. It was as if the moment she was forced into was just a dream, although of course, it wasn't. Star's hands which gripped her wand began shaking. Oddly enough, she felt no emotion. Possibly just about every emotion all mixed up, causing Star to stop in shock.

Toffee wasn't buying anything. He grabbed Star's mother's wrist, but before he was able to throw her into the second dimensional portal, Star's wand lit up with a blinding light. Everyone behind Star had to shield their eyes from the brightness. Eventually, the light found its way to Star's own eyes, and they glowed with power, anger, fear, sadness. She closed her eyes before she could watch any of the havoc that she would be soon to cause.

The wand shook, almost jumping out of Star's grip, but no matter what, she couldn't let go. A loud noise shook the grounds and caused rising tides, and furious winds as the royal scepter began to unleash a great power that would never be used again. All of the destruction would destroy the wand entirely. Not like the last time, as if that moment wasn't hard enough.

And within seconds, it was all gone. Mewni was gone. Her wand was gone. Star herself felt out-of-place. She opened her eyes and stared at the ruination of her home. It was done.

Toffee smiled as he watched the remaining debris dive through the air and into the cold ocean waters. Then, with a nod, he and his small army turned, and left on a Mewnian vessel throughout the waters in a matter of was that. He'd just left without a care.

Star hadn't noticed. She was staring wide-eyed, expressionless at Mewni. Not blinking, barely even breathing. Her hands formed into fists as if to grip the wand, only to grip nothing.

 _What about the future? What about Dad? What about the people? . . . What will happen next?_

A sudden familiar hand crossed over Star's eyes, forcing her to snap back into reality, forcing the tears to form. Not the tears. She wasn't supposed to cry. She was supposed to stay strong, just like they all taught her.

"Don't look."

It was Marco. The fact that he was okay should've contented Star, but she was too focused on what Marco was trying to hide from her behind his hand. Star closed her eyes and finally turned her back on the desolation.

Looking up for a quick glance, Star saw her mother, mumbling something to herself as the wind began to pick up. It didn't fit what a Queen should've looked like.

So Star walked. All the way to the ocean's edge. She stopped when the water hit her dinosaur boots. All the adventures she had with them. It was too much to process. Marco followed from behind Star and stopped next to her, giving her a worried look of concern. With nothing better to do, they both sat down in silence.

It was eventually calm, and the last of the debris that could sink, sunk. Every now and then, gusts of wind blew on their backs, telling the two that Mewni was lost. Toffee had truly won. Questions flooded their minds, and sound of nothing but water filled their ears. At least it was peaceful where they were.

Marco broke it with a one worded question. "Why?"

That's what Star wanted to know. She put her head in her hands to hide the fact that she was crying.

That obviously didn't work for Marco.

"Star, are you okay?" No, as a matter of fact, she was not okay, evidently. Marco shook his head. "We… We'll find a way to get through this. I promise you that." No response. "Maybe there's a way to rebuild it all. Or, just, something." He tried to be optimistic, but another glance at heartbroken Star told Marco that he wasn't helping. At all. Figuring that the best thing that he could do was just about nothing, Marco gave up on optimism and shared Star's grief. She had practically lost her whole life, and somehow, she was managing to keep it all together by hiding her face.

They sat in complete silence, with a few sniffles here and there, but overall, nothing was to be done, and nothing was to be said. The two hadn't noticed Queen Butterfly leaving, most likely to look for River, using dimensional scissors that Toffee had unconventionally, but purposely placed on the ground. Marco kept stealing glances at Star, still sitting next to him, and not moving a bit. He couldn't see her face, and he _wanted_ to talk. Every so often, Marco opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

That's when she spoke up. "It's gone."

Now _that_ was definitely not how Marco wanted to put it. "Maybe th-"

"There _is_ no way, Marco. There never will be and there never was." Hearing those words coming from Star specifically frightened Marco on the inside. However this time, she sat up and looked up from her arms that which her head rested on.

"But wha-"

"No."

Marco had lost the conversation, and let Star do the talking.

"Look, I know you want to help, but there's… really nothing we can do."

A small amount of anger kicked in, and Marco muttered under his breath - "That's not what you told me."

Star glanced at him with red eyes. " _What?'_

"You heard me. You told me to always look on the 'bright side' of things. Looks like I'm telling you this time."

She gave him a look. "What are you talking about? I don't care about what I said, all I care about is what's happening right _now_."

Marco shook his head. "Right now? Right now we're sitting here, doing nothing. Toffee is gone, I don't know where your mother is, and Mewni is.." He stood up. "All I'm saying is that we can do something. I don't know why you're not saying the same, Star." Marco started out towards Star's barely recognizable home, apparently to do something that would seemingly help.

This time, Star stood up. "Are you kidding, Marco? What exactly is there to do." A mistake was suddenly made when Star turned around to see Marco, but instead her focus immediately turned to Mewni, and she was _miserable._ Realizing the mistake that Marco made, he trotted back over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, turning her back towards the ocean.

Star's face returned back to its normal state, and she gazed longingly at the ground. Marco followed her gaze. "I'm sorry. It's just that… we're all scared, you know?" She nodded, and both sighed at once.

"Maybe." The two spoke, not recognizing the way their voices aligned with each others.

"I wish…" Star began, but was cut off when Marco pulled her close and gave her the most warmhearted hug he possibly could have, in order to show her his concern for everything that had happened. She returned the embrace, and the two stood there. For as long as possible, this was all that they could do. All that they could think of doing. And it was the best that they could do. Star snuggled up against Marco, letting her emotions out on a red hoodie. The breeze flowing. Mewni behind them. Silently waiting, quietly watching.

 **SHABLAM! So, what do you think. I'm nervous about this for some reason. I don't like rushing, and I really hope that this wasn't rushed in any way. I have stuffs to do, so you know. Anyway, thanks peeps! ALSO. If you would like me to continue this, let me know.**

 **HAI BAI**


End file.
